Breaking Styx
by boogiejet
Summary: "I swear on the River Styx that I hate Annabeth" Percy said. Almost instantaneously, he started crumbling to dust, fading away till there was nothing left. Rated T for sexual references and cursing. Bold for authors notes, and I might use memes throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Everything belongsto Rick Riordan and this is a fan made story.**

* * *

Percy's POV

"I swear on the River Styx that I hate Annabeth" I instantaneously I started crumbling to dust.

I knew that Icould never get over her, so I decided to distract myself from the emotional pain I would replace it with physical pain.

By swearing a lie by the River Styx, I would be eternally tormented. As my soulwas ripped from my body, I saw Thalia crying in the ground, saying, "Why kelp head, don't leave me I lo-".

Whatwas she going to say? I didn't feel pain, what was going on? "Percy, you were chosen to be the Soul Reaper", someone said.

"What?" I responded. "Percy, do you know who created the universe?" It asked. "Didn't Gaia create the world?" I asked.

"No Percy, there was someone before the primordials." What was this person talking about? "My name is chaos, but I am many millennia old, so your petty Greek gods probably don't even know about me."

I was about to make a sarcastic remark before he stopped me. "Percy, before you make a remark about how I'm not real and I cannot prove it, because I can. I came here to tell you that you have been chosen to be the soul reaper." The man now identified  
as

Chaossaid.

"Oh cmon. Your reading my mind man. Little privacy?"I whined. "Nope" chaos responded and chuckling a bit at the end.

How do I get rid of him? As soon as I thought about it, I knew what to do. I started thinking bad bad things.

"Ewwww Percy your only18 and this is the first thing you think to get me out of your mind?" Chaos said disgusted.

That's what you get for reading my mind,creepy bastard. "You said something about me being a sould reaper?" I asked.

"Oh yes, about that. You don't have a choice. The last person refused and we desperately needed a betrayed hero to fill in position." Chaos responded.

"Why me?" I asked. "I chose you because you are a modest and humble hero, not showing off even though you have beaten Gaia and Kronos, saved Artemis, and Annabeth turned her back on you because you were apparently not caring enough." Chaos praised.

"This will hurt quite a bit, so I suggest you get in shape by training or some way to prepare yourself" Chaos stated warningly

I thoughtabout it a bit andthought, why not. "Ok I'm ready chaos" I said. "Percy, this is going to hurt a lot. Are you sure you want to do it now and not prepare?" Chaos asked worriedly.

"I'm sure milord." I said confidently. As chaos started chanting in an unknown language, I started to feel europhoric.

Then all of the sudden I felt like I was on fire, bathing in Styx again, having Annabeth turn her back on me again, and all of it was 10x worse. Then, I felt like I was slowly dieing, fading into oblivion. Then all the pain was gone as soon as it came.

"Oh god, what was that?" I panted. "That, my boy, was the pain of being blessed by me. You now have wings, enhanced senses, complete invincibility, and the ability to summon food and create small things like a phone or pen and pad." Chaos said.

"Oh gods, no wonder it felt like there were holes beingburnt into me!" I responded hoarsly. "Now, your duty is to take the souls on other planets without a god like death, and help the good side during wars on the planet you are on." Chaos saidseriously.

Cool, I can now scare the shit out of everyone!

 **Sorry people who are reading this story. I am currently 12 and in middle school. This is my first story, and I will gradually update this story, make new chapters, and so on. Please don't hate this because it's short.**


	2. Disturbing the peace

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan and this is a fan made story.**

* * *

Percy's POV

As I headed to planet Synoky, I realized something was planet was never noisy, and I heard swords clashing.

When I landed, I saw something I would never expect to see in a billion years.I saw Annabeth with the gods and the rest of the seven attacking the planet with warships similar to the Argo II.

There are several typesof planets . This one is a calm planet, where there was no weapons or thoughts of hurting someone.

"Percy!" Everyone chorused as they saw me. "If you don't leave now, I will force you too"I said feebly.

"Why Percy, I thought you were our friend?" Annabeth said heartbroken."Not anymore, after you guys turned your backs on me because I was no longer popular"I replied coldly.

"I'm sorry Percy, I just wanted to live normal for once." Annabeth cried. "You know, I built us a house on montak (AN: did I spell montak right?), applied to all the colleges that I thought you would pick, and got accepted to most of them. After all that,  
/you just turn your back on me te day I was going to propose for a guy who couldn't beat a 8 year old in a fight" I replied even more heartbrokenly.

"But bedding him meant nothing to me!" Annabeth screamed desperately as I drew riptide out."If it meant nothing to you, why did you do it?" I said as Idropped riptide, curling up into a fetal position.(AN: is it fetal postpition?)

"Because you never wanted to do anything with me!" She screamed as I lay helplessly on the floor."OLYMPIANS! While the hero is down, attack! We will conquer this planet in the name of m- errr Olympus!" Zeus thundered.

As soon as he said that, I felt like I was being shredded into bits and brig glued back together somewhere else.

* * *

Annabeth's POV  
I didn't know he felt that bad that he would swear a lie by the River Sytx. I never meant to hurt him hat much, but Jacob (Person Annabeth cheated on Percy with) felt so good and even though my mind said no, my body said yes.

And what was going on with Thals? She never cries, especially not for Percy. Oh well, better get back to fighting these weird creatures.

Turns out that other planets had life, and we only discovered this now is because hetacate **(how do you spell it?)** accidentally made a portal here.

Hera, being the bitch she is, said she wanted this planet as a wedding gift, and Zeus, being the power hungry bastard, also wanted it.

So he forced the seven to come with him and help him conquer this world. Hell, even Ares didn't want to conquer this planet, even though he loves war.

Duck, slash, block, stab, check around. I kept doing this until there were only townsfolk left who didn't fight.

Can't believe they were so weak that their whole military is gone. Well, I guess we had some gods in our side, but still.

There entire militia **(is mil-ish-ah spelled right? And is it being used right)** was obliterated under an hour.

At least we get to go back home. I'm done with these hot, disgusting suits we had to wear because our bodies couldn't deal with the atmosphere and air.

I can't help but feel terrible for cheating on Percy just for having a sex with a weak, dumb, unattractive man instead of just asking Percy if he wanted to do eet. 

**Just so you readers know, each chapter will not be less than 500 words, and I will update whenever I feel like it, or if enough people review and tell me too. I will update every 1-4 days, so don't worry.**


	3. Back to camp

**So here's the new update. Please give me positive responses or tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

* * *

Chaos's POV

The nerve of that damn girl! She cheated on Percy because he was a gentleman and controlled his list and decided against it.

I shall punish her as I see fit later. But now, I have to break e news to Percy that he had to go back to thataccursed camp.

"Chaos" Percy said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Why did you call me here? I just got back from my previous mission and already have given you the report" Percy wondered tiredly.

"Percy, you aren't going to like this, but you have to go back to camp halblood" I stated calmly.

"WHAT?! I know your my adoptive mother and I have to help anyone or thing that is need of help against evil, b you promised me you wouldn't ever send me back there!" Percy said heartbrokenly.

I feel so bad sending him back there, especially since everything there reminds him of Annabeth dumping him.

I may have even ruined our mother/son relationship because I sort of broke my promise to him."Percy, you have to understand, I have to send you there.

"Gaia is rising, along with Erebus. He's cheating on Nyx again and helping Gaia rise. Even though thecampershave improved and because strong in physical strength andnumbers, they can barley take on A newly reformed Gaia, let alone Erebus,  
who's been reformed form the past 6 millennia" I begged.

"Ok mom, I'll do this for you and my mortal parents. If the world goes down, so does Elysium and my parents with it" He replied sadly.

"Since you are willing to go, I've made some exceptions. You don't have to reveal anything about yourself, and you can leave right after he war is finished" I said

* * *

Percy's POV **(sorry that I keep using his POV)**

'Ok, now where is that blasted camp' I thought. I wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

Thalia's POV **(been waiting for this, haven't you?)**

Stupid stupid kelp head!' I mentally screamed. 'Why did you kill yourself!' I thought angrily.'Why did you have to leave me?!..."' I thought sadly.

Why did he even leave in the first place? What made him so sad and angry that he swore a lie on the river Styx?

I have yet to know, because it has been 3 decades since. "RINNGGGGGGGGGGG!" I heard. 'That alarm goes off when.., camp halfBLOOD IS BING ATTACKED AND LOSING!' I thought, panicked.

"HUNTERS! FIRE AT WILL!" I yelled once hunters got in place. Arrows rained everywhere and the area looked like a doughnut powdered with gold, but for every monster we killed, another took its place.

An army at least the size of typhon was heading towards us. 'How will we win if they keep coming' I said inside my head.

No need to panick the hunters, their leader falling apart. All of the sudden, a bullet-like figure dropped down and obliterated 1/10 of the army.

He fought like a demon, spinning and twisting with inhuman speed and slashing and stabbing sigh inhuman accuracy and prescision.

All I could see of him was night black hair, almost like the pictures of space I saw on T.V. He also had sea green eyes with a ring of violet surrounding it. **(Turns out even though purple is counted as a color, there is no actual purple. If you look at all he crayon or colored pencil brands, and look in each box, the closest thing you will find is violet.)**

Only with my enhanced senses I could see him, and I had to stop firing and get up close to him to see him.

Others probably saw monsters just dying and being cut in bits and pieces. Then, helooked at me. I immediately realized who he was.

My- I mean our hero has returned.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you like, and I might extend this later. What do you guys want, me to extend my chapters sometimes or just keep making new ones?**


	4. AN

**Sorry guys for the lack of updating. I do his in my spare time on weekdays, and I like playing video games more than this. I will update on weekdays because I cannot play video games on weekdays. I'm not abandoning this story, don't worry. Also, I have a lot of homework and projects, mainly my mom thinking I'm not smart enough and making me do work, so I won't be able to write all the time. I'll try my hardest tho.**


	5. I am sorry

**Dear readers, I have decided to let someone else write this story. I am putting this up for adoption, but not giving up. I don't have enough time in the day to write his, do homework, projects, play video games, and other hobbies. But the reason why I'm doing this is because I feel you guys deserve chapters faster and more frequently. I might update after I give this story to someone else, so it will be like a alternate ending. Message me if you want to write this story, and I will respond. I won't be like those other writers where they put here stories uproar adoption and never tell you who hey gave it too. And I will probably respond by the end of the week, if you message me.**


	6. Im sorry 2

**I've been grounded for 3 weeks and unable to use my computer. Please review if you want to adopt, because I have no idea how to respond on mobile.**


	7. Sorry son your adopted

I chose fluufysaurus Rex to adopt the story. End of story. Literally. P.s. I'm sorry, but I actually have a life, unlike all you idiots! XD 


End file.
